Evan D. Aurona
Evan Aurona is the character in One Piece. He's 20 years old. He's a strategist and instructor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Due to being separated from his family on a war, he lives with his older sister, Amy Peria Aurona. He is known as a "Zone Reaper". Appearance Evan has a dark purple eyes, silver medium-size spiky hair, and a scar on his left eye. Since his title is the Zone Reaper; Evan wears a long black hoodie, black gloves, and black shoes. Personality Evan is cold-hearted and warm-hearted in different times. He became cold-hearted when he's alone making some of the people scared of him, in battles, and talking to enemies. He became warm-hearted when he's with Amy, Straw Hat crew, having a fun time, and helping people. As an instructor, he's sometimes very annoying but respectful in the same time. Waking up people early around 5AM - 6AM, making them stronger pirates, and creating combo attacks. As a strategist, he's very calm and supportive. Thinking about the enemy's next attack, learning their moves, creating traps and surprise attacks, and learning about the enemy's formation. Just like other Straw Hat members' dreams, Evan has a important dream of his own. He wants to go back to his homeland, Millennium Island and defeat The Star Maidens making him and Amy separated from his family. History Evan was born in a royal family of the Millennium Island. His father trained him so much that he wanted him to become the king. At age 15 when a war came out, his sisters, The Star Maidens, kick him out to the river along with Amy due to some reason. They both landed in Glory Island and Evan started training there, so he can go back to his hometown and defeat his sisters. Relationships Note: More info of his relationships will be updated soon. Crew When the Straw Hats visit to the Glory Island where Evan lives, he began stalking making them feel confuse, scared, or shocked. After they went to the Thousand Sunny, they found out that it was stolen which Evan send a message to them to find him and Sunny making him luring them. When they finally arrived the spot what the message said, they saw Evan but puts his hood on hiding his head. He then started to battle the Straw Hats. The reason why is because Evan wants the Beli by capturing them. Family Amy Peria Aurona Evan loves Amy as his sister. She been more caring to him for many years since Evan was born. When a war happen in the Millennium Island, Amy saw her sisters,The Star Maidens, push Evan to the river making him separated from his family. Amy was shocked so she argue with her sisters about it. Then, she has no choice but follow him which make her being seperated. At the Glory Island, they live together. But, things went shocking. Amy is secretly Evan's fiance and it was Amy that confess him she's in love with him. Evan was totally shocked that his sister is in love with him. For many years she really loves him, Evan then accepted her. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Evan's strategy is the most important abilities from him. He makes sure his crew how to win the battle. He can order them to do a sneak attack, using their skills on something, knowing their enemy's weakness, use themselves as a trap, and helping his plans. He's very smart. By reading a lot of books, it helps his strategy skills higher. As an Instructor, Evan helps his crew to become stronger. Ever since Straw Hats train for 2 years since separation, he can make them even more better. Using his Zon Zon no Mi power, he can create training fields for them. He also has other abilities. Like painting, drawing, farming, repairing, and his favorite cooking. Evan loves to cook especially cooking his special dessert, Ice Cream Cake. Everyone who ever tried his ice cream cake will start to fell in love with it. Scythe Master Evan uses a scythe as a weapon due to his title. He's been training it when he was in the farm at Millennium Island. Mireniamu no Ken Note: More info for this skill will be soon. Evan trained this fighting back in the Millennium Island. But at the Glory Island, he created two new fighting styles. *Mireniamu no Kaijin Ryuken: Evan uses his scythe with one hand as his battle stance. It gives his attacks normal speed, but powerful hits. He can also throw his scythe like a boomerang. Zon Zon no Mi Evan eats the Zon Zon no Mi, the most powerful Paramecia-type fruit in the world. He can control zones and go through different zones. Evan use this to help with his other abilities. Haki Evan is a 3 different-type haki user. He trained it at Glory Island. Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Male